Una Nueva Familia
by Angell0's
Summary: La pérdida es un sentimiento amargo que la mayoría de veces toma por sorpresa a las personas. Tras la pérdida de sus familiares, ella decide acudir a cierta persona para buscar una nueva vida; él acepta el cargo convirtiéndose en algo más para quien le estimaba desde hace un tiempo... Primer fanfic no ampliamente de Amourshipping.
1. Chapter 1

_Ni pokémon ni sus personajes me son pertenecientes, si no a Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak o respectivos dueños; tan sólo la idea de esta obra lo es._

 _No busco fines de lucro, ni mucho menos algo monetario._

Era una mañana espléndida en la adorable región Kalos, donde los Fletching ya surcaban a tan temprana hora dando hermosos cánticos por dondequier.

Nos adentramos en la torre prisma, donde en un cuarto de la misma descansa una joven de ya once años.

Llevaba puesta su pijama de Tyrantrum y dormía con la cabeza de fuera mientras su mano hecha puño yacía en su boca, de la cual un fino hilo de saliva escurría de forma tierna hasta tocar la cobija de la cama.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió ligeramente dejando oír un rechinido.

Era un chico rubio quien entró con cuidado de no pisar nada de más.

–Buenos días, Bonnie– Dijo poniéndose de cuclillas frente a su cama.

La rubia abrió ligeramente los ojos esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro.

–¡Buenos días hermanote!– Se pronunció sentándose –¿Cómo dormiste hoy?

–Muy bien, Bonnie– Contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa –Venía a avisarte que bajaras. Papá y yo tenemos algo que hablar

–Está bien. Ahora bajo, ya que me aliste

Tras esas palabras, el joven rubio procedió a retirarse con una sonrisa en el rostro, pensando en algo en específico...

Bonnie se levantó y dejó caer una bolsita de la que salió su Dedenne, aún dormido

–¡Despierta dormilón!– Le dijo picándole la barriga a la ratita –Ya tememos que bajar

Luego fue hasta su armario y sacó de él su playera y una blusa blanca, las cuales iban a juego.

Mientras tanto, en el campo de batallas del gimnasio, se hallaba una mesita con tres sillas, en las cuales ya estaban Clemont y su padre.

–¡Seguro que esto le gustará a Bonnie!– Decía impaciente el joven líder, viendo a su papá sonreírle con amor –Hace tiempo que no salimos

–Bueno, las vacaciones se acercan y hay que pasarlas lo mejor posible – Dijo él dándole un sorbo a su taza de café

–¡Ya llegué!– Anunció la niña risueña entrando y yendo hasta donde su padre estaba, abrazándole por la espalda

–Buenos días Bonnie– Le contestó alegre el mayor –Toma asiento por favor

–Ya que estamos todos aquí, ha llegado el momento de anunciarles nuestra próxima aventura

–Bueno, técnicamente nuestra primera aventura– Susurró el inventor para sí mismo

–Hace unos cuantos días, al ir al festival de Ciudad Romantis, fui un afortunado ganador del premio de un juego– Contó con orgullo el pelinegro, golpeando su pecho en el proceso –Pero el premio era...

–¿Era...?

–¿Era...?– Ambos hijos presentaron la incógnita, aunque el mayor sabía ya lo que diría

–¡Un viaje a Alola!– Dijo emocionado.

La familia de los Meyer había cambiado durante los últimos tres años luego de que cierto joven se fuera de ahí

Al principio una de las afectadas había sido Bonnie al no recibir noticia alguna de él, sin mencionar a otra persona a quien la menor también extrañaba

Aunque con sinceridad decía que aún los extrañaba a ambos por igual.

Su actitud cambió para bien con el pasar del tiempo.

Aún no cambiaba en lo dulce que era, pero al hablar de los pokémon cambiaba radicalmente, puesto que su pasión por ellos creció inmensamente

–¡¿En serio?!– Preguntó la niña con brillos en los ojos.

Sabía a la perfección de quién estaba ahí, aunque solo ella lo tenía en mente...

–Anda Bonnie, quizá conozcas a un buen muchacho por allá... – Comentó divertido Clemont, haciéndola sonrojar

–¡Cle, Clemont...!– Tartamudeó.

Era cómico que los puestos hubiesen sido cambiados con el mismo paso de los años.

Ahora era ella quien, según en rubio del gimnasio, debía conseguir quien la cuidase, a pesar de que ella en repetidas ocasiones le había dicho lo mínimo que necesitaba dicho compromiso

–¿No les alegra?– Preguntó su progenitor interrumpiendo su pequeño dilema, a lo que ambos asintieron dejándolo de lado

–Partiremos mañana en la tarde. Preparen lo que llevarán

El día empezó a pasar en total calma y siguiendo una rutina ya conocida en la torre donde residían

Sin embargo, Bonnie salió a caminar un tiempo por esa mañana...

Su sonrisa había vuelto como hacía hace tres años.

Durante eso, varias cosas habían pasado

Por decir: Un nuevo campeón le había quitado el título a Alain en la liga

Una nueva reina había derrotado a Aria en la final de la clase maestra

Y ella no había hecho ninguna de las dos.

A pesar de que en aquella despedida del grupo de Kalos había dicho que iba a superar tanto a Ash como a Serena, no lo estaba haciendo por quién sabe qué.

Así dio la media vuelta, con tan sólo la ilusión de ir por primera vez a donde su amigo residía

" _Ash_..." Pensó, solo ella sabía, del antiguo grupo, que él estaba ahí, pues le admiraba y le seguía su carrera como campeón...

Semejante sonido inundó sus oídos con velocidad y estremeció los árboles zarandeándolos y sorprendiéndola

–¡Qué...!– Exclamó cuando su ratón eléctrico salió de su bolsa gritando también en su propio dialecto

La gran detonación había provenido de justo frente a ella

Los ojos de la rubia se cristalizaron...

Al alzar la vista, localizó que dicho suceso había sido en el piso de los dormitorios de los hermanos y su progenitor.

Su susto fue grande cuando vio petrificada cómo la gente empezaba a aglomerarse frente a la torre empezando a comentar sus opiniones.

–¡Papá... Clemont...!– Gritó.

Empezó a correr desde donde estaba, soltando lágrimas al aire por dolor...

 _=~=Minutos Antes=~=_

–¡Bien!– Exclamó Clemont alejando un destornillador de un aparato de aquellos que constantemente hacía –¡Éste si debe de funcionar!

Presionó un botón verde y la máquina emitió una serie de sonidos de motores que expulsaban aire y ejecutaban movimientos hacia todos lados, sacando en algunos lados pistones.

–Sí– Dijo emocionado el rubio viendo su invención –Gracias a esto, será mucho más fácil la teletransportación entre grandes distancias

Pero entonces, uno de los monitores que tenía frente a él se puso en rojo indicando y resaltando una palabra en inglés

 _ **"Caution, Error... Component HF595"**_

Una sonrisa vacía se presentó en el rostro del inventor. Inmediatamente comenzó a teclear varios comandos

–¡No no no...!– Cada código que escribía era borrado de inmediato por el aparato, y la desesperación creció en él –¡No, no ahora!

–¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!– El padre del afectado apareció azotando la puerta ante una luz roja que parpadeaba por todo el cuarto

Clemont volteó a verlo con miedo y forzándose a guardar la calma

–¡Va a...– Hizo una larga pausa, tragó saliva y su sudor empezó a brotar como manantial debido a los nervios –... Explotar!

Meyer quedó estupefacto; volteó a ver la máquina a las espaldas de su hijo y se sorprendió y preocupó por el tamaño de ésta, puesto que casi llegaba a las lámparas del techo

–¡Hay que salir de aquí!– Dijo para correr hacia Clemont, quien empezaba a llorar de desesperación

Lo tomó por la mano y sin importarle nada salió del cuarto.

Pero la máquina de grandes dimensiones empezó a pintarse de rojo debido a un aparente sobrecalentamiento que causaba más tonos de colores en las pantallas que dicho aparato poseía

 _ **"Caution... Caution... Caution..."**_

Decían tres displays...

 _•=•=•=•=•_

Los bomberos empezaron a llegar a los pocos minutos de que el suceso había sucedido.

La joven Bonnie veía horrorizada cómo los hombres ayudaban y eran ayudados por pokémon tipo agua.

Era... Perturbador y escalofriante

Sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y caían al no ver rastro alguno de su hermano o su padre, aunque eso era lo que más quería.

Entonces un papel llegó a su vista, y ella lo tomó entre manos

Lo observó fijamente y leyó lo que decía

 _"Para el ganador del juego de suerte de Ciudad Romantis._

 _Su premio consta de un viaje con todo pagado a las maravillosas islas de Alola._

 _ **Fecha De Salida Y Validación De Éste Boleto:**_ _Para cualquier avión con destino a Alola durante los próximos 3 días."_

–¿Será... Posible que...?– Analizó la idea en su mente, y sin mucho titubeo salió de la escena macabra frente a ella.

Se propuso esperar el día, y continuar con lo que su padre tenía ya planeado desde antes, por cualquier cosa...

¡Hola!, decidí empezar ésta historia que desde hace ya un buen tiempo tenía en mente.

Espero no me maten en los comentarios por la trama de esto, pues algo que sí está seguro es la desaparición de los familiares de Bonnie.

Principalmente en el próximo capítulo se dará a saber en quién piensa Bonnie, aunque siento que es obvio...

Ojalá le den seguimiento y apoyo a la historia si es que les gustó éste inicio...

La portada de la misma aún queda para después...


	2. Ash Ketchum

Cierto chico de dieciocho años salía al techo de su casa luego de haber dormido con su amigo una pequeña siesta, la cual ampliamente agradecía

-Es agradable esta mañana, ¿no, Pikachu?- Preguntó estirándose, a lo que el ratón asintió imitando la acción de su entrenador.

Así bajó luego de diez minutos, dando un bostezo largo.

Los años habían pasado como "un largo corto" para Ketchum, luego de haber alcanzado el campeonato de la región Alola...

Había estado ahí por ya tres años, en los que había estado entrenando y haciendo de las suyas con varios pokémon.

Era sin excluir nada de lo demás, como amistades y rivalidades

Con una gran sonrisa salió y respiró para tomar su cinturón de pokebolas e invocar a su pokémon de batallas.

Las horas pasaron rápido para el Kantoniáno, y tras dicho tiempo había estado entrenando con sus amigos con cierta privacidad

Pikachu era uno de los fuertes y favoritos de entre el actual equipo, seguido de un fuerte Incineroar.

Ambos pokémon eran también los actuales en entrenamiento, saltando y lanzando ataques rápidos e imprevistos por el otro

-¡Usa Atacktrueno!- Ordenó Ash alzando su mano y dirigiéndola a un lado donde aparentemente no había nada.

El ratón saltó y lanzó un gran rayo de dimensiones inmensas e impresionantes que impactaron sobre una sombra de gran velocidad y tamaño.

Incineroar había sido golpeado.

Tras ello una nube de tierra se alzó indicando el hecho claramente

De éste salió una gran llama que iba dirigida a Pikachu.

-¡Usa Red Eléctrica!- Gritó, Pikachu siguió la orden creando el ataque de telas en su cola, la cual lanzó hacia la llama proveniente de la nube de tierra y envolviéndola

-¡Tírala!- Exclamó emocionado, y el ratón hizo un gran esfuerzo para devolver la bala de electricidad y fuego -¡Sí!

Incineroar levantó la mirada por lo oído de su entrenador

Entonces su cara se ensombreció e iluminó por producto de su mismo ataque sumado a la red de electricidad de su compañero de equipo.

Ash tan sólo vio al felino salir volando unos cuantos metros y estrellarse en contra de una palmera, haciendo que de esta cayeran cocos que le pegaron en la sien, dejándolo fuera del entrenamiento...

-Eso fue mucho mejor que la última vez- Dijo el entrenador de ambos viendo a su tipo fuego levantarse de a poco con confusión por los proyectiles en su cabeza -Pronto lograrás vencer a Pikachu

El ratón sintió orgullo y pena de la pronunciación recibida de Ash, quien lo volteó a ver divertido.

Su casa se situaba frente a una pequeña playa, en las cuales entrenaba con sus amigos.

Su vivienda constaba de algo simple, de dos pisos y una sala espaciosa con cocina del mismo tamaño y algunos cuartos de más debido a algunas visitas que a veces irrumpían en la misma casa, pero eso es otra cosa...

Vio en su reloj y luego salió a su patio trasero.

En él se encontraban un conjunto de pokémon bien lucidos y camuflados, puesto que a parecer de alguien más, serían débiles.

Un Dartrix estaba a la salida de la casa, con los ojos cerrados y posando de manera seria.

Metros más adelante se encontraba un Lycanroc de forma crepuscular durmiendo pasivamente.

Ash dirigió su mirada a un árbol, donde orgulloso vio una sombra posada e inamovible.

Greninja estaba sentado y viendo rumbo al mar con la lengua enredada a su cuello a forma de bufanda.

Hacía más de un año que había regresado a la tutela del Kantoniáno luego de haber ayudado a los dos núcleos de Zygarde, y gracias a ello había podido fortalecer su lazo, estrategia y fuerza.

Justo más adelante encontró a un Sceptile también descansando en una rama de árbol del lado contrario al inicia agua siniestro de Kalos.

Ambos eran prácticos rivales, y por buena razón el tipo planta sentía recelo del otro...

Ash los miró y sonrió.

Era la hora de pelear.

Greninja dio un salto veloz y seguido de él, Sceptile bajó de su rama con una hoja en su boca.

Los dos se posicionaron el uno frente al otro, el tipo planta frente a Ash.

Greninja de inmediato entró en sincronización con el peli negro y se rodeó de agua en un vórtice alto

-¡Usa Golpe Aéreo!- Ordenó a su tipo planta frente a él.

Éste último se lanzó a correr velozmente dando un salto.

Greninja con los ojos rojos también saltó, dando uso a su ataque de Corte para combatir a su rival en el aire.

Una súbita onda sacudió los árboles a los alrededores, ambos pokémon compitieron cara a cara dándose alrededor de veinticinco golpes rápidos para una vista normal.

Cayeron con satisfacción y de pie viéndose. No habían pasado ni diez segundos.

-¡Utiliza Garra Dragón!- Dictó con gran ímpetu al verdoso de Hoenn, quien se volvió a lanzar esta vez con la mano iluminada de azul

Greninja pasó a formular su Shuriken en sus manos agrandándola de manera rápida, para luego formar entre las mismas una energía blanca que congeló el arma ninja de agua.

Al momento la rana la alzó y recibió a su rival rompiéndola en pedazos al contacto con la Garra Dragón.

-Gran pensamiento, Greninja- Comentó Ash -Sólo tú pudiste idear la combinación de tu Shuriken De Agua con Rayo hielo

Entonces Sceptile fue atacado de sorpresa, la rana inicial de Kalos había tomado una gran velocidad y lo había impactado con su ataque de Corte

-¡¿Estás bien?!- Preguntó Ash, pero no contó conque él ya dolido del orgullo había atacado con la misma velocidad.

Eso claramente lo sintió en el estómago al estar conectado con Greninja

A través de los ojos de su pokémon vio a Sceptile atacando con Garra Dragón.

Al alejarse no dio tiempo para atacar cuando alzó su pata y ejecutó Terremoto.

Ambos pokémon tenían la mala costumbre de empezar a competir entre ellos sin darle importancia a la ventaja de Greninja con su conexión, y por ende, el dolor que él sentía.

Al parecer la rana tampoco lo recordaba.

-¡Calmen Ya!- Gritó tras resentir el dolor de tres Terremotos, dos Golpes Aéreos y una Garra Dragón de Sceptile, eso sin contar los intentos y golpes de su pokémon agua en menos de 2 minutos...

Su teléfono empezó a sonar, y él entrecerrando un ojo procedió a contestar mientras devolvía a Greninja a su forma normal.

-¿Bueno?- Llamó

-¿Señor Ketchum?, ¡tiene que ver el canal de Kalos a-ho-ra!- Dijo una voz masculina resaltando las últimas sílabas de manea algo exagerada al parecer del muchacho del Pikachu

-Calma, ¿qué tanto puede pasar allá?

-Más de lo que puedes imaginar, si no son ciertos los rumores tuyos, claro

Su ratón corrió dentro de la casa y encendió la tele en dicho canal, luego lo siguió Ash

-Reportando desde la capital de Kalos- Dijo una voz de mujer -¡El incendio ha sido controlado luego de más de doce horas increíbles de intenso calor!

Hasta el momento no se han detectado más accidentes en el lugar de los hechos

A las espaldas de la reportera, lucían un escuadrón de Mudkip acompañados por bomberos en un escenario familiar para nuestro héroe

-Desgraciadamente podemos confirmar la completa calcinación de los cuerpos de las personas del lugar

En la pantalla apareció una grabación del mismo canal en el que se apreciaba un derrumbe de lo que era la torre prisma.

Ash quedó estupefacto.

-Las lamentables perdidas radican a la familia Lemon, presentes durante éste macabro suceso de procedencia aún incalculable.

Se estima también que podría ser obra del mismo líder del gimnasio que también tenía lugar en el sitio, ya que tenía una mala fama de hacer explotar de una u otra forma lo que él inventaba.

Se nos ha informado que a partir de esto, la organización oficial de la liga pokémon de Kalos realizará una ceremonia en memoria de los fallecidos. Siga la transmisión para mayores detalles.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó la voz por el teléfono

-Yo... Los conocía

-¡Eso ya lo sé!

-Bueno, quizá tenga que salir en el transcurso de los siguientes días. Quiero que avises por favor.- Anunció el hombre sintiendo un dolor en el pecho.

-Está claro pero...

-¿Pero?, ¿hay algo que me estás ocultando?

-No, sino que... ¿Recuerda usted el compromiso que hizo en la escuela pokémon de Mele Mele?

-Oh, ¡claro!, el compromiso...

-Sí, qué gusto que lo recuerde. Dígame usted sus decisiones para avisar- Le dijo mientras él era delatado por una gota de sudor en la sien

-Claro, te aviso luego, después de organizarme un poco...

Pasaron los días, dos, para ser exacto.

Ash no pudo dormir ni concentrarse con la culpa que sentía.

El descarado no había vuelto a llamar, y quizá no volvería a oír la voz de su amigo una vez más, o ver a la niña risueña abrazar un pokémon

Tras aquél reportaje tampoco había sabido nada, pues no lo volvieron a hablar.

Pikachu subió a la cama a verlo, dándole ánimos a seguir entrenando.

-Gracias amigo- Dijo -Creo que debería seguir... O mejor informarme, ¿hace cuánto que no llamo a nadie?

Se paró y volvió a pensar detenidamente.

Se dedicaría a mantenerse en contacto con sus amigos durante los próximos días.

Entonces su teléfono volvió a sonar

-Sí iré a la escuela, de la confirmación para mañana- Anunció sin titubeos

-¡Sabía que no tardaría en reencontrar esos ánimos!- Le contestaron

=~=~Mientras tanto, en Kalos~=~=

Había terminado la ceremonia.

Bonnie se había mantenido oculta viendo todo.

A dicho evento asistieron líderes y miembros del alto mando de la región

Por ningún lado vio a Ash o a Serena, sus dos personas admiradas

"Ash, quizá ni se enteró" Pensó.

Frente a ella tenía las entradas a un avión.

Aerolíneas ¡Alola!

Era su única opción.

-Espero que me ayudes...


	3. ¡Alola, Bonnie!

_**Durante aquella ceremonia había estado oculta, viendo de lejos a la gente y las personas importantes.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, parecía como cualquier otro evento al que las personas sólo asistían por compromiso.**_

 _ **En verdad me siento muy mal...**_

 _ **Ya... No tengo nada...**_

 _Bonnie lanzó un suspiro melancólico y se talló el ojo por producto de una de sus lágrimas que ya empezaban a salir..._

 _ **Ni siquiera Ash... O Serena...**_

 _ **Mis dos grandes ejemplos y apoyos, no sabia siquiera en qué condiciones estarán.**_

 _ **No los culpo, Serena ha de estar ocupada con los concursos en Hoenn**_

 _ **Y Ash debe de tener muchos compromisos como campeón.**_

 _ **En cualquier caso, me dolió que no dieran ningún signo de vida aquí.**_

 _ **¡Pero por supuesto!**_

 _ **Los medios dijeron que toda mi familia había muerto...**_

 _ **Ahora me estoy comportando como loca...**_

 _ **Hacía horas que no dormía...**_

 _ **Qué dolor, dios.**_

 _ **Bueno, la esperanza muere al último, y yo aún la tenía vivíta y coleando.**_

 _ **No sé qué tan difícil sea encontrar a Ash en un conjunto de cuatro islas tropicales que, ni conozco.**_

 _ **¡Pero Dedenne me ayudará!**_

 _ **Además, es mi único pokémon; sepa Dios qué habrá sido de los pobres pokémon de mi hermano.**_

 _ **Ahora debo bajar si quiero abordar el siguiente avión directo a Alola.**_

 ** _He estado pensando en todo; en Papá, Clemont, Ash, Serena..._**

 ** _Veo en la ventana unas nubes, han pasado dos días desde aquello. ¿No sé por qué sucedió?_**

 ** _Dedenne había dormido en su bolsita, y yo no me había cambiado de ropa._**

Bonnie empezó a dormirse llena de pena.

Tras varias horas de vuelo, un anunció resonó por tercera vez dentro del avión.

Agradecemos mucho su preferencia por ésta aerolínea: ¡Alola!... Estamos por aterrizar en la isla Mele Mele, una de las cuatro islas de la región. Esperamos que disfruten de su visita

La niña sonrió feliz por el anuncio.

–Despierta, Dedenne– Acarició al ratón y con poca complejidad lo hizo abrir los ojos. De inmediato señaló por la ventana dos islas que relucían desde la altura que aún tenía el avión

Favor de abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad

Se escuchó otro anuncio.

Las ruedas del gran avión hicieron contacto con la pista en el aeropuerto, y minutos después empezaron las labores de descenso de los pasajeros.

Bonnie iba apenada al no llevar equipaje como cualquier otro pasajero.

Miró hacia los lados; llegar no le fue ningún inconveniente ni representó dificultad.

–Ahora empieza lo difícil– Se dijo a sí misma mientras se acomodaba unos lentes de sol que traía en la bolsa frontal a la de su amigo...

Entonces salió del sitio sin saber a dónde dirigirse...

=~=~Más Tarde~=~=

Tras caminar unos instantes, Bonnie se había detenido en medio de lo que parecía el centro de una urbanización grande

La gente iba y venía, aunque lo extraño para ella había sido el no haber visto ningún gimnasio en todo el camino, porque habían sido más de cuatro kilómetros desde el aeropuerto.

También había una plaza, donde las personas se amontonaron, al parecer se llevaba a cabo una batalla pokémon.

Ella en gesto de curiosidad se acercó a ver.

–¡Usa tu Picotazo!– Gritó un niño casi de la misma edad de Bonnie, quien tenía frente a él a un pokémon desconocido para la joven.

La criatura se trataba de un pajarito regordete de color verde, con una hoja al cuello como moño y mirada determinada, quien se lanzó iluminando su pico hacia un pokémon cuadrúpedo con apariencia de asno

–¡Mudbray!, ¡defiendete con Megapatada!– Ordenó el contrincante con preocupación en su voz.

El asno pokémon alzó la vista viendo a Rowlet acercársele, entonces dio la media vuelta alzando sus patas traseras al aire mientras las contraía de manera veloz.

Y apenas llegó el tipo planta, el asno estiró con gran fuerza sus extremidades dejando que el pájaro saliera volando de regreso.

–¡Rowlet!– Exclamó el niño volteando hacia arriba –¡¿Estás bien?!

Bonnie, quien ya estaba cerca, vio al dichoso Rowlet caer frente a su entrenador con espirales en los ojos en signo de derrota.

–¡Wow!

El otro niño empezó a saltar de alegría en su lugar imitado por su Mudbray.

–¿Te gustó lo que acabas de ver?– Preguntó un hombre a las espaldas de Bonnie justo a ella

–¡Sí!, ¡nunca había visto a esos pokémon!– Dijo la joven emocionada

–Ése que acabas de ver, el de verde, es el pokémon inicial tipo planta de la región Alola– Mencionó el hombre –Y el otro pokémon es un Mudbray, casi extinto en el mundo. ¡Gracias a los habitantes de Alola es que aún hay aquí!– Contó orgulloso

–Es maravilloso, verá, es que yo vengo de la región Kalos

–Qué bien, por cierto, yo soy un maestro de la escuela pokémon de isla Mele mele, justo aquí

–Vaya... ¿Sabe?, ¡me gustaría tener una batalla!, hace mucho que no lo hago...– Dijo Bonnie algo apenada

–Pues puedes tenerla jovencita, solo tienes que buscar con quién.

–¡Gracias por la información!, veré qué hacer– Dijo para empezar a caminar –Por cierto, mi nombre es Bonnie.

La rubia había caminado ya durante un tiempo, viendo lugares del centro de la ciudad junto a su Dedenne.

Lo que ella no había notado era que empezaba a oscurecer y no tenía dónde pasar la noche...

Tras darse cuenta de ello se sentó en una banca y puso sus manos en sus piernas para recargar su cabeza en ellas, lanzando un suspiro

–¿Cómo podré encontrar a Ash?– Se preguntó

Entonces dos jóvenes voltearon a verla

–¿Quieres ver al campeón Ash Ketchum?– Preguntó uno de ellos con cabellos negros y tez algo quemada acompañado por otro de ojos negros y cabellos rojos con tez más clara

–¡Sí!, ¿ustedes saben dónde vive o algo así?– Preguntó Bonnie con brillo en los ojos

–Pues mañana dará una presentación en la escuela pokémon, ¿no Tony?– Preguntó el pelinegro a su compañero

–Sí, nadie sabe lo que hará, pero todos los niños de ahí hemos estado estipulando que será una batalla pokémon– Contestó él pasándose una mano por la nuca

–¿Creen que haya forma de que yo pueda estar ahí?– Cuestionó

–La única forma sería que fuera estudiante, o tal vez...– El pelinegro lanzó una mirada cómplice a su compañero

–¿Tal... Vez...?– Bonnie sintió un aire de seriedad entre ellos

–¡Escabúllete!– Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

–¡¿Cómo haré eso?!– Contestó consternada parándose de la banca

–Mira...– Empezó a decir el de ojos azules a la oreja de la joven Bonnie –Nosotros podemos hacer que parezcas la estudiante perfecta, tan sólo tienes que venir a aquí mañana por la mañana– Ofreció el muchacho.

–Yo... No puedo, no tengo cómo pagarles eso– Contestó apenada la kalosiana

Ambos chicos voltearon y dijeron cosas para sí mismos por unos segundos, entonces volvieron a verla tras sus murmullos.

–¿Tú tienes planeado acercártele? – Cuestionaron

–Sí...– Contestó

–¡Bien!, entonces sólo tienes que conseguirnos unos autógrafos del campeón Ash como paga– Dijo el pelinegro extendiendo su mano a la de Bonnie.

Ella pensó las cosas mejor.

"Supongo que Ash no se molestará si sólo le pido dos autógrafos para ellos" Pensó. –Está bien, ¡acepto!– Dijo estrechando su mano.

 _"Ahora solo queda dónde dormiré, el boleto no decía nada de hospedajes o algo así"_

–¡Niña!– Gritaron los jóvenes frente a Bonnie

–¿Eh?, ¿sí?...– Preguntó desorientada

–Te preguntábamos tu nombre, yo soy Eduardo, pero puedes decirme Lalo– Dijo el pelinegro

–Y yo me llamo Anthony, pero me dicen Tony– Siguió el peli rojo

–Bueno, me llamo Bonnie.

–¡Es un placer– Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

–¡Alola!– Tony y Lalo exclamaron

–¿Alola?

–Eres visitante ¿verdad?– La rubia asintió confundida

–Bueno, aquí en Alola acostumbramos a decir alola en lugar de un simple hola, ¿entiendes, Bonnie?– Explicó Lalo divertido y sonriendo.

–Claro, ¡alola!.

–Entonces supongo que tienes que ir con tu familia– Dijo Tony mirando su reloj –Ya casi son las ocho y media– Anunció

–Bueno... Sonará algo tonto y descabellado pero, no tengo dónde quedarme ni nada, ¡pero mañana nos podemos ver de todas formas!

Eso dio lástima a los chicos, algo nació en ellos...

Más tarde esa noche, Bonnie caminaba con algo de desconfianza y vergüenza detrás de los dos muchachos que la dirigían por la orilla de la playa.

Ellos habían estado insistiendo hasta que la rubia aceptó.

El trato: Un lugar donde pasar la noche.

–De verdad– Dijo –No es necesario

–Como caballeros tenemos que hacerlo– Contestaron ambos a coro.

Bonnie suspiró resignada.

Al fondo del sitio se vio una casita, en donde algunas luces estaban encendidas.

Fuera de ahí habían unas mesas con palmeras a modo de sombrillas.

–Bienvenida a su hotel– Dijo Lalo

–Cinco estrellas, por cierto– Completó Tony yendo hacia la puerta.

–De verdad, no tienen que molestarse, ¿acaso no desconfían de mí porque apenas me conocen?– Preguntó con sorpresa y alago

–Claro que no, además, te daremos privacidad. Hoy nos toca salir con nuestras familias– Le contestó el peli rojo, sacando una pokébola e invocando un Altaria con una especie de montadura en él

–Que pases buenas noches Bonnie, puedes bañarte...– Tony montó en su pokémon seguido de Lalo

–También puedes tomar ropa cómoda. Mañana pasaremos temprano a recogerte e irnos.

 _ **Creo que no puedo estar más agradecida con ellos...**_

–¡Hasta mañana!, ¡muchas gracias por su amabilidad!– _No sabía que aún había personas tan buenas._

 _ **Sólo los vi sonreír mientras el Altaria de Tony se elevaba y emprendía el vuelo.**_

 _ **Entré en la casa suya y me metí a bañar...**_

Mañana volvería a ver a Ash...

~Continuará~

Tomen esto como una explosión de inspiración para la historia.

Lalo y Tony son los OC que estuve esperando meter, y pues sólo eso, pues tomo a Lalo como mi "yo" dentro de la historia...

Saludos.


	4. Alguien Especial

Dos chicos ya volvían encima de la Pokémontura de un Altaria perteneciente a Tony.

–¿Crees que fue buena idea dejarla sola en la casa?– Preguntó Lalo a su compañero, apenas dudando sobre sus decisiones.

–Para nada– Le contestó su amigo –Además, no sé si quiera si vaya a conseguir el autógrafo

–¡Entonces por qué le ofreces todo!– Lalo en gesto sorpresivo intentó pararse, pero cayó cómicamente alcanzando a agarrarse de la montura del hada voladora

–Porque ella me trae recuerdos... Además, no hace mal hacer la buena acción del día– Dijo, entonces la playa salió a vista.

Bonnie se encontraba despierta y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hace una hora que desperté, ¡no puedo asimilar lo que ha estado pasando!

Lalo y Tony han sido muy buenos conmigo, y espero poder pagarles debidamente.

Bonnie escuchó cómo a las afueras sonaba un movimiento de un ave.

De inmediato corrió hacia la ventana y confirmó lo que pensaba.

–Ya llegaron– Se dijo ella misma...

Lalo bajó y luego lo hizo Tony para sacar la pokébola de su pokémon

–Muchas gracias, Altaria. Descansa– Dijo presionando el botón en el centro de la esfera, devolviendo al tipo hada dentro

–Éste día está más alegre ¿no?– Preguntó Lalo al peli rojo con algo de curiosidad

–Es el entrenamiento que le doy, amigo. ¡Siempre está feliz con ello!– Contestó él dándole la mano para que la chocaran, lo cual se hizo.

Ambos avanzaron hasta la puerta de la cabaña costera, la cual permanecía cerrada.

Al tocarla, no tardó en abrir Bonnie sonriendo con alegría

–¡Hola!– Saludó la rubia, vestía una playera azul con una flor amarilla al centro.

Se había puesto también una minifalda que le llegaba poco más abajo de las rodillas, la cual era de color blanco a juego con la blusa, y un listón blanco sujetándole el cabello en una coleta.

–Alola Bonnie– Contestó Lalo –Recuerda, ¡es alola!

–Oh, cierto.

–Bueno, tenemos menos de una hora para alistarnos, la escuela pokémon queda del otro lado de la isla y tendremos que caminar– Anunció Tony

–De verdad gracias, en serio que no tengo cómo pagarles por completo esto– Volvió a decir llena de pena y sonriendo

–De eso hablaremos luego, sólo con el autógrafo del mismísimo campeón de la liga pokémon estaremos más que felices de ayudarte– Le contestó Tony pasándose la mano por la nuca mientras su otra mano de extendía frente a la rubia explicando

Mientras tanto, Lalo empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, viendo sus pokebolas eligiendo una de ellas.

–Pues bien.– Alzó la voz –¡Sal Mimikyu!– Dijo al lanzar una de sus esferas liberando al tipo fantasma.

Bonnie quedó asombrada por el curioso pokémon que empezó a zarandearse de lado a lado con su aparente traje de Pikachu

–Mimikyu, amigo, hoy tenemos a alguien que nos acompañará– Dijo el muchacho acariciando la cabeza del imitador

–Bueno, el Mimikyu de Lalo siempre acostumbra acompañarnos por las mañanas a caminar– Explicó Tony viendo la escena junto a la rubia –Espero no sea ningún inconveniente

–¡Claro que no!– Exclamó –De hecho, mi Dedenne también acostumbra a acompañarme fuera de su...

Bonnie hizo una pausa larga.

"Dedenne, ya no tiene pokébola" Pensó.

Clemont su hermano tenía en su posición aquél objeto.

Entonces su pokémon salió ante el silencio de su amiga, viéndola curioso.

–¿Pasa algo?– Preguntó el peli rojo

–No, no es nada realmente– Respondió.

"Tengo que volverlo a capturar"

Así los tres jóvenes emprendieron su caminata con rumbo hacia la escuela.

Bonnie iba feliz en medio de ambos chicos, y al salir de la zona costera se calzó con unos tenis blancos que llevaba.

Su pokémon empezó a jugar con el de Lalo corriendo el uno tras el otro, y a veces deteniéndose a observar cosas.

En mente, la rubia llevaba su objetivo para ayudarse...

Mientras tanto, nuestro héroe entraba a su casa a alistarse luego de un entrenamiento rígido.

Procedió a entrar en la regadera y hacer lo suyo...

El plan del día consistiría en la salida para el compromiso en la escuela de isla Mele mele, luego iría a visitar a los amigos más cercanos en el momento...

Así salió y se puso en marcha con su Pikachu a hombro.

Desgraciadamente no podía presumiese alegre como siempre, pues su recuerdo desagradable le invadía la cabeza y lo hacía esbozar tan sólo una mueca.

Nunca les devolví tan siquiera una llamada o algo...

Pero Pikachu volteó a ver rumbo a la ciudad, mientras ambos pasaban por ahí.

El ratón había sentido una corriente eléctrica familiar provenir de ahí, pero fácilmente pensó en otras cosas al ser llamado por su entrenador

–¿Crees que Kiawe esté disponible, amigo?– Preguntó –Siento que no podré hacer esto yo solo, digo, es que sería extremadamente injusto dar batalla a un estudiante.

Anteriormente el campeón había charlado con el director del sitio a donde iría, y el trato había sido dar una batalla de demostración a los estudiantes, más que nada debido a las inspiraciones de los muchachos para enfrentar la liga pokémon de Alola.

Era también por ser él el primer campeón de dicho evento, inaugurado ya hacía más de un año...

Pikachu hizo una cara divertida por el dilema infantil de su amigo.

–Comoquiera– Dijo al notar las risas de su pokémon –Es tarde, ya tenemos que estar allá.

A una distancia algo alejada encontramos a Bonnie, quien entre risas y sonrisas había pasado ya una parte de la mañana.

Pasaba también poca vergüenza, pues había confesado sobre lo de su Dedenne, quien no tenía pokébola.

–¿Estás listo?– Preguntó al tipo hada mostrándole el objeto esférico mientras estaba de cuclillas. Éste asintió.

–¿Estás hiperactivo?– Mientras tanto, Lalo conversaba con su Mimikyu

–Sinceramente, siento que está fuera de forma– Confesó Tony sonriéndole con burla

–No digas nada de eso– Interrumpió el chico entre sus risas –¡Mimikyu podría vencer hasta al mismísimo Pikachu del campeón!– Exclamó lleno de orgullo mientras su pokémon saltaba a su cabeza

–Si eso dices...– Suspiró Tony

–¡Listo!– Bonnie exclamó detrás de ellos, anunciando su logro –Dedenne ya es oficialmente mío

–¿Y no lo vimos?– Dijo Tony irónicamente, volteando a ver con desdén a Lalo.

Mimikyu creó unas garras moradas de gran tamaño a sus costados e intentó atacar al pelirrojo, quien rápidamente se dejó caer de espaldas para esquivar el movimiento.

–¡Controlalo!– Se quejó

–Respetalo– Contestó Lalo

La rubia de Kalos iba feliz y frente a sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, no sabía si era tan siquiera seguro que encontrara a Ash en algún lado.

Y si sí, ¿entonces la reconocería a la primera?

Dedenne saltó a su hombro al notar lo pensativa que iba.

Lalo se acercó a sus espaldas con las manos a la nuca y con su Mimikyu en la cabeza

–Tony y yo conversamos– Comentó. Bonnie volteó a verlo –Creemos que no es necesario que nos des el autógrafo de Ash– Suspiró

–Bueno, es prácticamente imposible que alguien le hable...– Pensó –Supongo que ella no será excepción

La rubia lo miró con algo de pena

–¡Claro que se los daré!– Dijo dándole la cara con determinación –¡Estoy segura de que Ash me recordará!– Cerró los ojos

–¿Tú... Lo conoces de antes?

–Sí...

–¡Tienes que presentármelo...!– Tony salió prácticamente de la nada saltando y quedando estirado de brazos en los hombros de su amigo

–Oye...– Se quejó el pelinegro –¡No pidas milagros!

–¿Milagros?, mejor no me hables con ironía...– El pelirrojo no logró terminar su frase, debido a un golpe rápido de Mimikyu, quien le saltó encima dejándolo semi consiente

Bonnie con algo de gracia se agachó a la altura del pokémon hada, le sonrió y le largó la mano frente a él

–¿Podríamos ser amigos?– Le preguntó tiernamente. Dedenne también se acercó.

El pokémon disfraz titubeó y por unos instantes la vio analizándola

Hasta que finalmente subió sobre su mano conservando el equilibrio para que ella lo llevara a abrazar.

–¿Nos vamos?– Preguntó –Digamos que me urge volver a ver a ya sabes quién.

Una vez reincorporado Tony, y recuperado de sorpresa el pelinegro continuaron la travesía.

–Ella tiene algo que muy pocos logran– Iba pensando Lalo, quien aún veía cómo la joven llevaba a su amigo entre brazos mientras su propio pokémon corría por la acera. –Mimikyu nunca acepta a nadie...

"¡Por favor amigo!, intento ser cortés contigo"

El recuerdo de cuando conoció al enigmático pokémon le invadió la cabeza.

–Fue muy difícil hacerme su amigo. Incluso tardé en lograr crear nuestro lazo– Una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro.

Mientras tanto, Tony iba más atrás observando a ambos caminar.

–Sólo tengo que conocer al campeón de Alola en persona...– Susurró para sí mismo –Ya no importa si tengo o no un autógrafo...

Ya habiendo pasado un tiempo, nos encontramos en la escuela pokémon de Mele mele.

Lalo y Tony se las habían ingeniado para que la rubia del Dedenne pudiera pasar desapercibida por las contadas autoridades del plantel.

Sin embargo, ella se sentía sumamente incómoda por dicha situación...

–Capturar pokémon es algo sencillo de hacer– Decía el profesor al frente de los alumnos, llamando la atención de algunos de los muchachos

–¡Profesor!– Llamó uno –¿Es cierto que hoy vendrá el campeón de la liga?

Dicho suceso llamó a la incumbencia a la kalosiana

El profesor aclaró su garganta y se ajustó los lentes mientras volteaba a ver al muchacho de la cuestión

–Sí, es cierto– Dijo seguro. Esto dejó ver alivio en el rostro de Bonnie, quien oculta entre Lalo y Tony no evitó lanzar un chillido, el cual se logró esconder entre dos aclaramientos de garganta de los amigos de la escuela.

–En lo que estábamos...– Continuó –El ciclo de captura de los pokémon dependerá de su estado, como si están dormidos, paralizados, quemados o congelados. Un pokémon se defenderá por mucho a menos que sostenga una relación ya hecha con su próximo captor.– Explicó tomando una pokébola de su mochila, la cual estaba puesta en su escritorio, donde curiosamente había también una manzana.

Del objeto esférico emergió un rayo azul que formó una silueta

–Rowwwlit– El pokémon planta salió dando un giro a su cabeza, lo cual hizo alzar la vista a Bonnie.

–Cuando Rowlet es capturado, se ve obligado a obedecer.– Dijo –Pero si su captor no es capaz de entrenarlo y quererlo como se debe, entonces está en todo derecho natural de desobedecer.

Tras su línea procedió a caminar hacia el búho pokémon, quien al verlo voló a su hombro y frotó su mejilla con la del docente.

–Bien muchachos, es hora de salir– Comentó esbozando una sonrisa.

Todos los jóvenes se pusieron de pie y sin previo aviso salieron corriendo, a excepción clara de Bonnie, Lalo y Tony.

–¡Hora de ejecutar el plan!– Tony se levantó y miró divertido a su amigo pelinegro

–¿Qué tienen contemplado?– Preguntó Bonnie levantándose de la silla donde estaba.

–Bueno. Primeramente saldremos de lo más normal posible– Explicó Lalo.

Pero el trio de jóvenes no contaban conque cierta persona se dirigía al aula donde estaban.

Llevaba unos papeles en las manos y viéndolos decidía algunas cosas en forma de susurros.

–Hola muchachos– Saludó con simpleza. Sin embargo, al alzar la vista pudo darse cuenta de la presencia de más... –¿Tú estás en la lista?– Cuestionó

Bonnie se estremeció y tragó saliva

–Yo... Ehh... Digo...

–Es... De nuevo ingreso– Dijo Tony salvando el momento

–Ya veo. Entonces más vale que vayas a notificar en dirección, ¿por qué no apareces aquí?– Dijo ajustándose los lentes y revisando

–Lo siento...– Se pronunció –Es que acabo de llegar, y pues todavía no sé nada

–Bueno, estás de suerte. Justo hoy vendrá Ash Ketchum a la escuela, dará una presentación de batalla en el patio– Dijo mostrándole una sonrisa –Bajen si quieren verlo. Llegará en unos instantes.

–¡Sí!, ¡gracias!– Contestaron los tres al unísono

Mientras tanto, Ash caminaba pasivamente, pensando en cómo podría dar aquella presentación y con quién.

Llevaba en mente a sus pokémon, pensando que quizá podría batallar en su contra, pero sería algo ilógico

Finalmente estaba frente a la escuela, viendo la entrada aún con algo más en la cabeza que sólo batallas, como era costumbre

Amargura quizá ya no era. Tres días lo avalaban en ello, o al menos eso pensaba...

–¡Mira, es el campeón!– Oyó a un niño gritar, proveniente de dentro de la escuela.

Ash procedió a entrar...

–¿Estás seguro de que lo creyó?– Preguntaba Bonnie insegura a Lalo, quien iba a su lado con su Mimikyu al hombro.

–Supongo que sí– Contestó con la mano en la nuca –Él siempre es muy distraído, y ahora seguro no es la excepción

La rubia sonrió y cerró los ojos de manera tierna, mostrándose pasiva y relajada.

Esto no evitó que ambos chicos también sonrieran.

Entonces un ruido los interrumpió.

Varios de los alumnos golpeaban paredes y zapateaban al ritmo de la canción "We Will Rock You" mientras uno con gran entonación y pronunciación cantaba mientras le respondían todos apenas como podían.

En las puertas de la escuela, un remolino de agua apareció y se alzó cuando uno de los golpes se escuchó como el final de la canción.

Entonces una nueva empezó, esta vez se trataba de otra de la misma banda que llevaba por título "We Are The Champions", coreada por varios en fila y aplaudiendo como profesionales al mismo tiempo.

Un rayo invadió aquél vórtice acuático elevándose en el cielo, y varias hojas lo acompañaron.

–¡Lanzallamas!– Se oyó aquella voz, la cual hizo estremecer a Bonnie al reconocerla.

Una llama fina, imposible de imaginar fue tocando cada hoja formando una red que aprisionó el vórtice eléctrico y lo hizo estallar soltando miles de brillos, los cuales enternecieron a las féminas y mostraron fortaleza entre los muchachos.

Al finalizar, se hizo visible en el centro del patio a Ash, acompañado por su equipo

Pikachu posaba en su hombro mientras Greninja estaba a su lado con los brazos cruzados, Dartrix estaba parado al otro lado, luego Incineroar, Lycanroc y finalizando con Sceptile.

Una exclamación se escuchó, la entrada había sido más que espectacular para muchos...

–¡Alola!– Saludó.

Bonnie no podía estar más que feliz...

~Continuará~

Perdón por no actualizar pronto, por motivos escolares había estado extremadamente ocupado, había exámenes y estaba muy atrasado... Pero eso es otra historia ?

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

Pronto se reunirán Bonnie y Ash, y es cuestión de capítulos que también se dará el Amourshipping...

Saludos


	5. Reencuentro En El Escenario De Guerra

-¡Alola!- Saludaba Ash, campeón honorífico de la liga pokémon de Alola.

Bonnie lo observó por segundos, varios chicos coreaban su nombre con emoción...

Entonces a escena entró el director.

-Muchachos, ¿alguien quiere batallar contra Ash?- Una pregunta directa que cayó a muchos al igual que los emocionaba...

Parecía que el mayor hablaba muy en serio...

El alumnado se aglomeró de inmediato, inclusive sin distinción de sexos.

Bonnie de inmediato notó la desaparición de Lalo detrás de ella, entonces ubicó a Tony mucho más adelante junto con los demás muchachos.

-¡Lalo!, ¡¿dónde estás!?- Gritó, prácticamente sin saber lo que hacer...

Alguien o algo la levantó haciéndola levitar y gritar, su Dedenne saltó desde su bolsa a su hombro.

Lalo desde el segundo piso mandaba a su Mimikyu bajo las circunstancias a traer a la rubia.

El pokémon disfraz usaba Psíquico para atraer a Bonnie hacia ellos.

Al llegar ella a la barda protectora del pasillo fue sujetada por el pelinegro en brazos, quien con una sonrisa le dijo:

-¡Vamos a ver a Ash!

Bonnie le sonrió con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas luego de estar de pie de nuevo

-¡Sí!

Ambos corrían, y al asomarse por un lado pudieron ver cómo Tony era arrastrado fuera de la bola de alumnos por los mismos.

-Nunca cambiará- Dijo Lalo con una gota de sudor en la sien.

Al llegar frente al patio, ambos observaron la escena con sorpresa.

Los pokémon estaban fuera, varios atacaban a la vez y algunos combatían entre sí.

Y como si fuera poco, los pokémon de Ash también eran partícipes defendiéndolo a él y al director...

Greninja atacaba a un Dugtrio con cabellos rubios, el cual se sumergía en la tierra e intentaba golpearlo sin éxito.

Pikachu daba repetidos ataques a un Charmeleon que lo combatía con Garras Metálicas.

Un completo caos...

-Mimikyu, ¿nos unimos?

El pokémon asintió sin dudar.

Entonces el pelinegro decidió saltar la baranda con su Mimikyu sobre el hombro.

Bonnie los observó acercándose por detrás a apreciar.

Lalo había caído abrazando un poste, con lo cual quedó elevado por sobre los demás.

-Tenemos que abrirnos paso por entre todos, recuerdalo- Anunció a su compañero -¡Usa Garra Umbría sobre ese Lycanroc!

El pokémon creó desde sus sombras aquél ataque, el cual impactó sobre el pokémon adyacente lanzándolo con suma facilidad

-¡Bola Sombra a ese Pikachu!

Bonnie observó al pokémon ir impactando sobre cada uno de los rivales que le hacían frente.

Ninguno le podía seguir por más que segundos antes que Mimikyu de alguna manera le atacara.

-¡Usa Garra Umbría!- Ordenó Lalo a su amigo, ambos combatiendo a un Vulpix en su forma Alola.

-¡Contraataca con Viento Gélido!-

El fuerte viento no fue molestia alguna, entonces el Vulpix salió volando...

Ash mientras tanto esbozaba una mueca de terror al ver cómo sus pokémon se sumaban ahora en coraje al montón.

Bonnie desde donde estaba escuchó varias pisadas, aparentemente venía hacia ella la aglomeración.

 _"¡¿Ahora qué hago?!"_ Se preguntó mentalmente, entonces su Dedenne salió de nuevo saltando hacia la baranda.

Bonnie intentó atraparlo.

Sin embargo la multitud no tardó en llegar a ella gritando. De esta forma ella estaba en aprietos literales con demás personas...

-¡Mimikyu!- Al frente, alguien había logrado derrotar al tipo hada de Lalo, por lo que este se vio en la necesidad de devolverlo inmediatamente a su pokébola.

Al voltear pudo ver la multitud de gente encima de la escuela.

¿Cómo habían aparecido tantos?, se preguntaba irónicamente, recordando que solo habían muy pocos alumnos estudiando...

-¡Alto...!- Gritaba el ignorado director, teniendo a su pokémon en el hombro. Aún dormido...

El completo desorden no dejaba ver ahora más que polvo volando junto con chispazos creados por impactos de ataques eléctricos contra metálicos o de estos contra otros tipos...

-No me dijo que sería así, profesor...- Se quejó Ash

-No creí que fuera así. Además ¡tú fuiste quien quería pelear contra un alumno!- Refutó el confundido docente con lágrimas en los ojos ante el terror.

-Bien... Entonces pasemos a otro nivel- Comentó el campeón volteándose la gorra y alzando su mano al aire.

-¡Sincronización...!- Frente a él apareció un torrente de agua que se alzaba muy alto.

Greninja al centro del suceso lucía sus ojos de rojo y aparentes cabellos al disiparse el torbellino.

-¡Corte...!- El anfibio fusionado saltó e iluminó su mano de blanco para desaparecer en los aires con gran agilidad y golpear sólo ante la vista de Ash a una gran cantidad de pokémon dejándolos en el suelo.

-Pikachu, ¡Usa Ataque Rápido!- El roedor eléctrico también dejó su propia batalla para empezar a golpear a demás pokémon

-Sceptile, ¡Usa Ataque Aéreo!- El tipo planta saltó alto e iluminó su mano para caer sobre una sección del patio

-Lycanroc, ¡Roca Veloz!- El lobo tampoco tardó en atacar con fiereza a la sección a la que veía, utilizaba una sorprendente velocidad para hacerlo.

-Dartrix... Hoja Aguda- El búho se alzó en vuelo y de inmediato comenzó su atentado sacando las filosas hojas de sus alas.

-Incineroar, ¡Usa Lanzallamas!- El felino sonrió al recibir su orden.

El equipo de Ash comenzó a acabar con los pokémon, cada uno haciéndose de una estrategia que era difícil de descifrar.

Tony con espirales en los ojos yacía en la pista donde corrían Tauros, extrañamente su espíritu estaba abajo...

Lalo se encontraba boquiabierto

Una se sus pokebolas se abrió, y de ella salió su Mimikyu otra vez con aires de seguir.

-No deberías salir...- Le dijo preocupado por su estado -Además, esto ya es guerra

Pero el pokémon hada no de limitó a oírlo, sino que usó su Garra Umbría para atacar a un Rowlet que sobrevolaba.

-Bien, si es lo que quieres... ¡Ataca!

El pokémon disfraz dió un salto y creó entre sus garras recién formadas un ataque eléctrico dirigido contra un pokémon cualquiera, eso viendo la multitud.

Contra él vió una sombra venir veloz, entonces volteó a ver a Lalo en cuestión de milisegundos...

-¡Usa Bola Sombra!- Rápidamente frente a Mimikyu se formó una esfera dirigida hacia aquella sombra, la cual lo esquivó con suma facilidad

Sin remedio el tipo fantasma fue golpeado, salió volando y cayó frente a su entrenador.

Lalo lo observó...

"No sigas... ¡Para por favor!"

De golpe él dio tres pasos atrás, con los brazos trémulos ante su recuerdo.

Mimikyu se levantó.

-Para...- Suplicó enmudecido

Mientras tanto Bonnie veía entre muchas personas la acción.

-Dedenne... Usa Chispazo...- Dijo faltándole el aire.

Su ratoncito realizó un gran esfuerzo y duras penas logró electrocutar a quienes rodeaban a su entrenadora.

Todos en el segundo piso lanzaron un fuerte grito, el cual logró calmar a una gran multitud de gente

-¡¿Qué tonto ordenó un Atacktrueno?!- Preguntó enfurecido uno de los presentes.

Todos voltearon a ver a Bonnie y su Dedenne, quien estaba en sus brazos...

Ash a través de los ojos de su anfibio ninja iba viendo la multitud, también identificaba los pokémon que se le atravesaban.

Usó Corte en un Buterfree, Rayo Hielo en un Noibern, entre demás ataques a muchos más pokémon, muchos rebasando el límite que la escuela pokémon tenía.

Hasta que llegó con un Mimikyu.

Estaba seguro de ya haberlo debilitado antes.

Aún así iluminó sus manos en forma de cuchilla para atacarlo con Corte.

-¡Usa Garra Sombra...!- Pero de la nada el pokémon desapareció para consecutivamente golpearle por la espalda al anfibio, el cual detuvo sus movimientos con un gesto sorpresivo.

¿Cómo había alcanzado tan impactante velocidad?

-¡Utiliza Rayo!.

Ash sintió la implacable onda eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo siendo uno mismo con Greninja.

Estaba obviamente bien entrenado y experimentado.

-¡Mimético!

Cuando el campeón azabache escuchó dicha orden detuvo sus pensamientos, observando que Greninja ejecutaba su Shuriken De Agua.

Inmediatamente se golpeó el suelo dando una alza de polvo.

-¿Hay algún chico destacado en batallas?- Cuestionó al director

-No- Respondió confundido -Todos están al mismo nivel

Inmediatamente una Shuriken impactó sobre la forma especial de Greninja, dejándolo poco leso

-¡Rayo!- La onda eléctrica se repitió.

-¡Estoy dispuesto a demostrar que soy de tu nivel...!- Oyó, y al voltear pudo ver a Lalo mirando al anfibio inicial de Kalos

Pero este rápidamente saltó desapareciendo y usando un Doble Equipo combinado con Corte, logrando impactar sin dificultad al pokémon disfraz.

Era obvia la diferencia de niveles.

Mimikyu volvió a salir volando, esta vez estando definitivamente debilitado.

Entonces un grito alertó a Lalo...

Bonnie desde el segundo piso gritaba completamente aterrada. Detrás de ella varios muchachos viéndola con enojo

–¡Beso Drenaje...!– Gritó uno de la nada liberando un Cutiefly

Pero de inmediato una bola de fuego tomó a la pequeña abeja por sorpresa, mandándola a caer con fuerza al suelo

El causante había sido un Trumbeak con su Nitrocarga

–¡Chirrido...!– El ave pokémon afiló sus garras y cayó sobre uno de los tubos causando en él un ruido sumamente molesto y mal afinado.

Esto hizo a los jóvenes taparse los oídos.

–¡Salta, Bonnie!– Gritó Lalo desde abajo.

Mientras tanto, Tony recuperaba la conciencia tumbado sobre el césped del campo de carreras.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y se soltó a correr dentro del lugar de enseñanzas pokémon.

Entonces Ash estaba en shock, sintiendo su piel china y sensible.

–¿Pasa algo?– Preguntó el primo de Oak pasándole la mano por frente sus ojos –Pareciese que has visto un fantasma...– Dijo con ironía

–No sabe lo que acabo de ver...– Respondió con las iris pequeñas, su rostro estaba pálido.

A través de Greninja, nuestro héroe veía lo que Lalo trataba.

Sabía que el Trumbeak era del chico, pero lo que más lo dejó en ese estado era haber oído del mismo personaje el nombre de Bonnie, y que así, instantes después al voltear la hubiese visto.

Reconoció al instante aquél cabello rubio, y el Dedenne también fue clave en el hallazgo.

Bonnie estaba ahí en Alola, quizá buscándolo, o quizá no...

Sin embargo el pelinegro estaba despreocupado porque el anfibio en fusión estuviera detrás de él.

En ese momento le preocupaba su recién amiga.

–¡Salta mientras están distraídos!– Aconsejó

–¡No puedo!– Le respondió la joven con su pokémon entre brazos, sudando nerviosa.

 _"Entonces te ayudaré..."_ Pensó

De su cintura tomó una pokébola y la lanzó liberando a otro de sus amigos

–Raichu, ¡Telequinesis!– Ordenó.

Bonnie empezó a levitar de donde estaba, dicho hecho la asustó y empezó a patalear con esa actitud mientras gritaba...

Más sin embargo; todos olvidaron que el campo aún era el escenario de guerra donde todos luchaban a diestra y siniestra...

Cuando Ash lo recordó fue porque alguien había golpeado a su pokémon, y por ende él lo había resentido...

Volteó de inmediato buscando a alguno de sus amigos, y cuando vio a Pikachu le transmitió una mirada que decía mil cosas, las cuales entendió el pokémon.

A medio acto, Raichu fue impactado por una Garra Sombra, tomándolo desprevenido y vulnerable.

–¡Rayos...!

Entonces tomó su última pokébola, puesto que hasta Trumbeak había sido impactado...

 _"¿Estás seguro de querer ser el último recurso?, ¡digo!, sé que superas a los demás, pero ¿no te molesta...? Asentiste... ¡Está bien!, entonces serás la pieza de valor en el equipo, pero recuerda que todos valen lo mismo, los he entrenado por igual, amigo..."_

Apretó el objeto esférico, cuando vio a Trumbeak caer frente a él y tuvo que devolverlo a su propia pokébola.

Raichu mantenía su movimiento psíquico, aunque notablemente cansado por no poder defenderse.

Lalo tenía que actuar rápido...

Pero entonces el tipo eléctrico cayó de espaldas, al momento el chico alzó su mano con la pokébola cuando...

–¡No lo hagas...!– La voz de Tony resonó.

Él tomó su propia pokébola y liberó a un Braixen de un peculiar color morado a lugar del naranja en su pelaje

–¡Utiliza Hierba Lazo!– Pokémon y entrenador saltaron al mismo tiempo, y al caer el pokémon zorro se alzaron raíces del suelo desde sus patas, alzándose a la altura de la joven kalosiana

Dichas raíces envolvieron a Bonnie y la bajaron lentamente al suelo.

Así Tony le guiñó el ojo a Lalo.

–Gracias amigo– Dijo en un susurro.

Entonces Ash llegó corriendo al lugar de los hechos, Greninja lo acompañaba corriendo.

–¡Bonnie...!– Dijo sonoramente en una bocanada de aire agitado desde sus pulmones –No sabía que estaba aquí...– Comentó

Del centro del campo de guerra improvisado salió disparado un rayo, el cual impactó sobre muchos pokémon.

Pikachu había recreado una Tecleada De Voltios.

Incineroar lanzaba su lanzallamas

Sceptile acababa con todos usando su velocidad

Lycanroc impactaba con ataques al azar

Dartrix no se veía pero atacaba.

Pero el centro para Ash, Tony y Lalo fue ver a Bonnie inconsciente y en el suelo...

Aparentemente la emoción e intensidad del momento la había impactado de sobremanera.

=Más tarde ese mismo día=

Bonnie abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una camilla

Lo último en su mente era la gran aglomeración que la había acorralado. Luego recordó las maniobras de sus amigos.

Suspiró agotada, y notó la ausencia de su Dedenne.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí...?

Ash entró a la sala, y en su hombro llevaba a Pikachu.

–¡Ash...!– Gritó Bonnie tratando de pararse, pero rápidamente el joven lo detuvo mientras su ratón se le lanzaba a frotar su mejilla con la suya –¡Pikachu!

Ambos sonrieron a la par para detenerse a los segundos.

El primero en cuestionar fue Ash:

–Bonnie, ¿qué haces aquí?

~Continuará~

Bien, ahora vimos el potencial de Lalo y Tony.

A ellos les depara algo especial la historia :).

Conforme a esto les spoilaré que Lalo oculta su secreto con uno de sus pokémon, secreto que Tony también sabe ?

Y bien, Ash y Bonnie por fin se reencontraron.

Ahora la cuestión es el cómo le confesará Bonnie sus intenciones, luego de que el azabache se llevara un encuentro "fantasmal" con ella, bueno... Ustedes saben :v

Gracias por leer.

Saludos


End file.
